


75TH Victory Tour

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my AU where Katniss and Peeta died in the 75th Games and Haymitch returned and moved Prim and her mother into his house.  No major death happens in this story because it previously happened.  It's the day before the Victory tour and Mrs. Everdeen wants to talk to Haymitch about what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	75TH Victory Tour

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch had been on a bender for the last three days. Tomorrow the Victory Tour was stopping in 12 and the Quarter Quell Victor Beetee Latier would arrive.

Calla went up to his bedroom and dumped a bowl of ice cold water on his head.

He leaped up waving his knife around. “What the hell are you doing?

“Good, you’re still alive. 

“Calla, leave me alone.

“You haven’t had a bath in a week or eaten in two days. Come down for breakfast.

“No.”

She sighed. “You have fifteen minutes to come downstairs or I come up with more ice water and I pour the liquor down the drain.

“Calla, don’t you dare.”

“Haymitch I need to talk to you. I’ll do whatever it takes to get your attention.

He shook his head like a wet cat. “So let’s talk. I don’t need to leave my room to do that.

“After breakfast, I want some food in your stomach. It would be nice if you took a shower but it’s not required.

He groaned. Calla always made good on her threats. He went into his bathroom, took a quick shower and washed his hair. He found a clean sweater and pants folded neatly on his bed when he stepped out. He changed and went downstairs.

Prim was already eating. “Good morning.” 

“Morning. He mumbled.

Calla served him and poured strong coffee. The three of them ate quietly until Haymitch asked.

“Okay, what do you ladies want?

Calla cleared her throat. “What happens tomorrow?

He started at her incredulously. “You know what happens tomorrow. You’ve been to enough of these things.

She frowned. “Not like this. Other years it was just….a good meal. Last year I was celebrating my daughter. I’ve never been the family of the vanquished before.

He sipped his coffee. “You stand on a dais with a picture of Katniss above you. The Mellarks will be on the other side and Beetee poor bastard has to deliver eulogies for two people he didn’t know or kill.

“Are you going to be up there with us? Prim asked.

“Of course not. It’s for the families of the Tribute.

“You’re family.” Calla said.

“Not to Katniss.

Prim glared at him. “She loved you.”

Haymitch was about to say. “Yeah, she loved me so much she asked me to die for Peeta but instead put a roll in his mouth. When he finally spoke he said.

“I am not part of the Everdeen family. Some Everdeens may be part of the Abernathy family God help them but….I am not an Everdeen. I’ll be with the Mayor and Beetee. I’m sure they’ll want pictures of two Quell winners.

Prim sighed. “Do we have to go to the banquet later?

“Of course you do. Haymitch said. “The cameras will be looking for your reaction. They’ll probably seat you with the Mellarks.  
Calla gasped. “Mrs. Mellark blames Katniss for Peeta’s death. It will be awful for her to have to sit with us.

“I don’t think the Capitol cares much about your feelings. Haymitch said sharply.

Calla frowned. “Will you be sitting with us?

“What? No……why would I?

“You’re my boyfriend.”

“We are both too old for that word.

Calla’s eyes turned to steel. “Fine, you’re my pimp.”

He tried not to laugh but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “I’d have to be selling your body for that. I don’t even touch you so…..

Calla threw the plates on the floor. “That’s right not only can’t I take care of my daughter by myself I’m not even an appealing whore. Prim, get the cat and the goat, we’re going back to the Seam.

He leaped up. “Calla Everdeen don’t you dare leave this house.

“Don’t you dare tell me what to do.”

“I’ll tell you what to do when you’re being stubborn and ridiculous. You are not going anywhere.

She turned and walked away from him. “I’ll go where I damn well please.  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her back and Prim jumped up. “Get your hands off my mother.”

“I’m not going to hurt her. She needs to calm down. He loosened his grip but didn’t let go. “Calla if you break up with me….there is no coming back and I’m not talking about me. Thread will doubt our relationship was ever real and he’ll take it out on Prim, her friends, your friends, you.

“What more can he do? She asked softly. “He is always accusing Prim of doing something wrong, he whips half the people in the Seam. Hazelle was in the stocks the other day.

Haymitch didn’t want to tell her how bad it could get but he had to make his point here and now. “He can frame Prim for something have her whipped within an inch of her life. Kill the goat, so she can’t make money. You can’t legally obtain your herbs without my Capitol money so you can get killed for going in the woods. Or since you don’t have a “boyfriend” you’re available and you really will have a pimp, one that passes you around to all the Peacekeepers he hesitated but he had to make her understand and he couldn’t let her leave so he said. or passes Prim around. She’s not a little girl, she’s almost a woman in a year, two at the most….”

Calla’s face lost all color. “All right, all right……I’ll stay.”

Haymitch nodded. “Good. 

“But I want you to sit with us at the banquet tomorrow. I understand if you have to deal with the press and talk to Beetee but……I need you sitting next to me when the meal is served. If you’re not there….then we’re no longer friends.

Haymitch blinked in confusion. Calla said. “I’ll live here with my daughter and go out with you in public but “this” is over.

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask what “this” was but common sense held him back. They did have a relationship. His nightmares never lasted long anymore because she woke him up as soon as he started screaming. She gave him tea to calm his nerves. When the train was late and alcohol was scarce she helped him ration, cleaned him up when he was in withdrawal, held him as he shook all night.  
“Okay….I’ll have to spend some time eating with Beetee because that’s what Victors normally do.

“Katniss said she didn’t meet them on the Victory Tour.

Haymitch shrugged. “There was trouble brewing. I met all of them on mine. I ate with the Victors and their families if they had them, except for the career districts. You don’t want to eat with him though so….

“It’s fine with me.” Calla said. “I don’t blame Beetee. He didn’t kill Katniss. I don’t mind him sitting with us.

Haymitch was stunned. “What about you Prim? You have a say in this as well.

She shrugged. “I don’t care. I just want tomorrow to be over but I’ll be polite to him if he sits with us.

“All right. I’m not going to fight with the two of you.


End file.
